The Hotel Room Displacement
by LizzybethlovesShamy
Summary: Inspired by "The Love Car Displacement". When Sheldon and Amy head to another science conference, there is a mix-up and things don't go as expected.
1. The Mix-Up

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory. I'm not sure how long this story will end up being. It is my first time attempting to write a multi-chapter story. With that being said, enjoy the story and thank you for taking the time to read :)**

"Are we there yet?" an eager Dr. Sheldon Cooper asked the driver of the sedan that was heading to San Diego as he poked said driver's arm repeatedly.

The driver, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, was busy looking for the exit and was trying to make sure she didn't miss it. It was so hard to turn around if she missed it and had to drive 38 miles to get to the next one. It had been a long day of driving and right now all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Don't worry, Sheldon, I can see the exit right now, and after that, it's only about 5 minutes to the hotel" she replied.  
"Finally" Sheldon said "We've been in this car for hours. I'm hungry"

"Well, we can stop somewhere on the way to the hotel if you would like. I think there are a few restaurants right off of the exit" They were stopped at the light before the right turn.

"No, no, no, my schedule has already gone haywire. We need to check in as soon as possible. We were scheduled to arrive at 5:57 P.M. It's 6:02 now. I hate being late, you know" Sheldon said as he checked the time on his phone.

'I'm not particularly fond of being late either, but I didn't think that there would be that much traffic" Amy replied.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sheldon immediately jumped out of the car. He was standing by the hotel entrance before Amy had even gotten a chance to take the keys out of the ignition.

Sheldon walked back towards the car as he realized that he had forgotten his suitcase. Amy opened up the trunk of the car and Sheldon retrieved his luggage as did Amy. Together, they walked to the entrance and up to the check-in desk.

"Welcome! Do you have a reservation?" the perky woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes" Amy replied and she began to give her information to the woman. The woman handed Amy a room key and Sheldon stepped up to the counter next.

"Hello, sir. Are you checking in as well?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper"

The woman turned to her computer and began to type. She looked up and then began to type again. After a few tries, she turned back to where Sheldon was standing.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper. We do not appear to have a reservation for you here" she calmly said.

"That's absurd!" Sheldon exclaimed. "We have been planning to come here for months! The reservation was made in February. I even got a conformation e-mail!"

Amy hadn't gone very far. When she heard Sheldon beginning to rant, she rushed over.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" She asked, concerned. She really hated seeing him upset.

The woman at the desk, Heather, noticed that Amy had returned and looked at Sheldon and said "To be honest, when you checked in, I had assumed you were together"

"Well, yes, we are" Sheldon replied "She is my girlfriend"

"It says here that she is staying in room 323. That room has a king-size bed. Why don't you just stay in there with her?" Heather said as she reached for a second key to room 323.

Before Sheldon could object and dismiss Heather's idea, Amy turned to Sheldon. She pulled him aside so that they could talk without holding up the line of travelers who needed to check in.

"Sheldon. I think that we could make this work" Amy said. 'We came a long way for this conference and I know you were really excited about seeing all of the guest speakers."

Sheldon looked down at his suitcase and then slowly looked back up at Amy. He was considering it. He had just sat in a car for four hours and had been looking forward to the lectures and events that were to come.

"Okay" Sheldon said. "If you think that this will work, I will try it"

Amy was shocked that Sheldon was agreeing. She didn't really think that he would, but she thought it was at least worth a shot to get him to accept Heather's solution.

The line of people checking in had disappeared, and Sheldon approached Heather and the counter again.

"I need a key for room 323" he said. Heather smiled and handed him a key card.

"Enjoy your stay!" Heather replied. Sheldon didn't hear her however. He was already loading his suitcase onto the elevator. Amy smiled at Heather and then headed over to the elevator with her suitcase.

**The next few chapters may come very soon. I have a lot of ideas right now. Thank you so much for reading, and constructive criticism would be very much appreciated :D**


	2. The Forgotten Toothpaste

**I'm not sure how long I should make my chapters, since I have never written a multi-chapter story before. I think I should make them longer, but in the meantime, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy! :)**

After a slightly uncomfortable elevator ride, Pasadena's favorite power couple stepped onto the third floor. They wheeled their suitcases up to the door of room 323. Sheldon and Amy both paused. Sheldon handed Amy the key card.

"Do you want to open it?" he asked

Amy's mind had been elsewhere. When she had gotten in the car today, she had expected to have a room to herself. She was concerned. She was excited that Sheldon had agreed to share the room, however she wanted to make sure that she didn't make him uncomfortable. She was trying to remember every item that she had packed and she knew that this was a definite change of plans for them both.

"Alright" Amy replied as she took the key card from Sheldon's hand. She ran it though the door and turned the handle to open it. Sheldon entered the room and Amy followed him. It was certainly a nice room. It was also quite large. There would definitely be enough space for them both, the only problem was the bed.

And…It happened to be 10:30 P.M.

They had a nice dinner in the attached restaurant but the service there had been less than prompt. The food was excellent though. Both Sheldon and Amy had avoided the topic of the shared room, so that they could enjoy their meal. It was on both of their minds, however.

This wasn't going to be Sheldon's first time sharing a room. He had shared a room with his brother as a child. It was his first time sharing a room (and a bed) with a girl. Especially a girl whom he was starting to have romantic feelings for. "This could be difficult" Sheldon thought to himself as he began to unpack.

"It's getting pretty late" Amy said as she was unpacking as well.

"Yes" Sheldon said. He paused for a few moments again. It was definitely past his usual bedtime. He really disliked when his schedule was disrupted.

"Would you like to get ready first?" Amy asked him "I don't want your routine to be disrupted"

"Wow….She really knows me" Sheldon thought as he brought his pajamas and toothbrush into the small attached bathroom.

Amy decided that she could get started getting ready for bed while Sheldon was in the bathroom. She searched her bag for her nightgown and started to take off her sweater. She was almost completely undressed when she reached for her nightgown but heard a door open quickly.

"Darn it! How could I forget to bring in my toothpaste?" Sheldon exclaimed as he rushed out the door. He walked quickly to his suitcase. His suitcase, that was on the other side of the room.

He had clearly forgotten he was sharing a room.

"Sheldon!" Amy said as she began to panic and at least attempt to cover herself with her sweater which was still sitting on the bed. She held the sweater over her chest. Sheldon was looking through his bag. He pulled out a tube of Crest and then happened to look up.

"Um…hi…sorry…I didn't know…sorry" he said nervously as he headed back towards the bathroom.

He couldn't really forget what he had seen with his eidetic he could overlook a tube of toothpaste, but he definitely could not over look this.

He had seen her nearly naked. Yes, she still had panties on, but still. It came as a shock. He had come here with the expectation that he would be in a hotel room by himself thinking about Physics, but it hadn't even been 24 hours and he was already feeling unable to control his feelings. "all of the Kolinar in the world couldn't repress these thoughts"

He had to go back out there eventually. He couldn't stay in this bathroom forever. He had procrastinated for too long already.

"Sheldon, are you okay in there?" he heard Amy ask.

"Yes, Amy, I'm fine" he replied. He prepared himself to finally open the door.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad that I've gotten such a positive response to the first chapter and, I really hope that this chapter does not disappoint! (Sorry for the cliffhanger, by the way, I promise to add more tomorrow)**


	3. In The Middle

**Here's Chapter 3. I'm sorry, I know I promised longer chapters. I didn't feel like I had a good stopping point this time, however :( The next chapter will be much longer (I know it will be, it's already started :D) Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! 3**

Sheldon opened the door slowly. Amy was standing outside the door holding a toothpaste tube and a toothbrush. She was in her nightgown.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked Sheldon. Her goal was to try and not mention what had happened earlier. She knew Sheldon wouldn't forget about it, but at least there wouldn't be a conversation that would likely make them both uncomfortable.

Amy shut the bathroom door and Sheldon got in the bed. It was definitely past his bedtime. When Amy re-appeared, Sheldon was already asleep. "I wasn't in there that long" she thought. She had hoped to just climb into bed after the long day of driving and confusion. There was just one problem: Sheldon was in the middle of the bed.

The last thing she wanted to do was tick off Sheldon. The room sharing was definitely harder for him than it was for her. Sure, she had been expecting her own room, but girls' nights with Penny and Bernadette had gotten her used to occasionally sleeping in a room that somebody else was sleeping in too.

But….darn it…She was really tired.

She grabbed a pillow that Sheldon wasn't using and the small throw blanket from the foot of the bed. She laid down next to the bed. The ground was pretty hard, but she was just so tired that it didn't could have been gravel and she would have fallen asleep anyway.

Amy didn't notice that when she had picked up the pillow, Sheldon had woken up. He glanced at the floor and saw Amy trying to get comfortable.

"No, Amy, I don't want you to sleep on the floor" Sheldon said quietly. He had been sleeping.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice" she said "You were in the middle of the bed, and I tried to wake you up, but you were sound asleep"

Sheldon then moved over to the left side of the bed.

"Come up here.I want you to sleep well and I don't want your back to hurt"

Amy's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She froze for a few moments, which confused Sheldon.

"I don't bite, you know" he said shyly.

Amy smiled as she picked up the pillow and blanket from the floor and placed them on the bed. She walked over to the right side of the bed. She paused before getting in.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this?" Amy asked.

"I'll admit that it is not ideal" Sheldon said as he began to sit up "However, you need to be comfortable as do I, so neither one of us should have to sleep on the , who knows what kind of dirt and filth have been on that carpet? You are my girlfriend and I don't want you to get sick, especially while we are here"

"Sheldon, that's so sweet" Amy said, flattered.

"Okay, so get in the bed. It's late and we both need to be up early"

Amy got in the bed and looked over at Sheldon. He had been turned away, but then turned back to look at Amy.

"Thank you, Sheldon" she said "I know this isn't easy for you and I appreciate the sacrifices you are making"

"It's alright. It's not your fault and if I have to share a bed with anybody, I'm glad it is you" Sheldon said.

Both of them were completely silent after that. Sheldon was very tired, and was sleeping again before Amy could say anything.

She was definitely in shock though.

"Good night, Sheldon" she whispered to him.

**This probably wasn't the most exciting chapter, sorry. Chapter Four is going to have a surprise though :)**

**Thanks again for reading. I really appreciate it 3**


	4. Terror

** I'm really sorry about the wait between Chapter 3 and now :( I had a bit of a writer's block. This wasn't the chapter I originally planned. This was just an idea I had at the last minute. My original idea is what I'm going to put in Chapter 5 :)**

**Please enjoy (this chapter is longer, as I promised :D) and feel free to leave a review! =D**

It was 2:47 A.M. A very tired Sheldon Cooper suddenly awoke after hearing a loud scream. This had never happened to him before, as Leonard was a very quiet roommate, especially in the early morning hours.

He rubbed his eyes gently but then was kicked twice in the leg. The first time was somewhat hard, but the second kick was even more painful.

"Ouch!" Sheldon exclaimed, in shock. He looked over to the right side of the bed and saw Amy. Her eyes were wide-open and she looked afraid. Before Sheldon had a chance to do or say anything, she screamed loudly again.

"Amy! What is going on?" Sheldon asked. He had never seen anything like this before. This was the first time he had slept in the same room with his girlfriend, and also the first time he was sharing a bed with her.

Despite the screams, movement and Amy's eyes being wide open, she did not respond at all to Sheldon's inquiry. Her left arm thrashed wildly. Luckily, it wasn't the arm closest to Sheldon. She screamed a few more times and Sheldon began to panic. He hoped that he has having a nightmare himself and pinched his right arm a couple of times just to see if he was awake. He was awake. However, it still felt a lot like a nightmare, he thought.

Sheldon decided to wait a few seconds before doing anything. He assumed that doing nothing at this time would be better than accidentally doing something wrong and hurting her or scaring her even worse.

Things weren't getting any better. Amy's screams were not stopping. Both of her arms were flailing wildly now, and both of her legs were kicking too. Sheldon got out of the bed. He thought it would be best so that he could avoid getting injured and he also thought that Amy might calm down if she had the bed to herself. Sheldon had no idea what to do next. He considered calling 911, but wanted a second opinion. He picked up his cell phone and called Leonard.

Back in Pasadena, Leonard was spending the night in Penny's apartment. The two of them had had a lovely dinner out and had then seen a movie before heading home. The ringing of Leonard's phone had woken up both him and Penny.

"Who on Earth calls at this time? It's like 3 AM!" Penny said as she began to sit up when Leonard answered his loudly ringing phone.

"Leonard! I need your help! It's Sheldon"

"Sheldon, what is it?" Leonard said. He knew Sheldon and a 3 AM call from him could mean just about anything. The hotel he was staying in could be on fire or he could have packed too many pairs of gray socks and forgotten to pack some blue ones.

"Leonard, I'm really scared" Sheldon said "I have no idea what is going on right now and I really don't know what I should do"

Leonard could hear the concern and fear in Sheldon's voice and he now knew that this was definitely something important. He sat up in the bed while Sheldon continued to explain the situation.

"I woke up half an hour ago because I heard screaming. I looked over and I then saw that Amy was having some sort of nightmare and she accidentally kicked my leg twice. It hurt at first, but it's fine now. Anyways, she is still screaming very loudly. She sounds like she is in pain. Her eyes are wide open, but I tried to ask her what was wrong and she didn't answer. I don't think she knows what is happening. I really want to help her and I'm very worried about her. I do not know if I need to call 911, but honestly, I'm really tired and I don't want to do something wrong and make things any worse"

Sheldon was talking very fast, but Leonard managed to figure out what he was saying. He hadn't heard at all from Sheldon since he had left the previous morning. He had a lot of questions. For example, why were Amy and Sheldon sleeping in the same bed?

He decided that he would ask those questions later. It was much more important to help Sheldon to help Amy. He looked over at Penny, who had a very confused look on her face. She also was unaware that Amy and Sheldon were going to be sharing a room.

Leonard turned towards Penny. "Sheldon says that Amy is having some sort of nightmare and I guess she is unresponsive, despite her eyes being open and the fact that she is moving and screaming. I'm not quite sure what that means. You are friends with her. Has she ever done this before?" Leonard asked her.

Penny thought back to the time she had shared a bed with Amy. Penny had woken to similar screams and had tried to pat Amy's shoulder, but Amy had grabbed her arm and bit it hard. She remembered when Amy had warned her about these "night terrors". Amy had said to "pin me down and stroke my hair and I'll be fine"

Penny grabbed the phone from Leonard's hand. She figured it would be much more effective to directly instruct Sheldon on what to do.

" 's Penny. I know what you need to do" Penny said

"Penny! How do you know what to do right now? You aren't a scientist and why are you even using Leonard's phone right now?"

"Sheldon. You need to listen to me right now. It does not matter right now that I am not a scientist. I know Amy and this has happened before. She is my best friend and I want her to be okay, so please just listen to me. I want you to be okay too. I know I can help you right now. We all need to sleep. It's is almost 4 AM now"

Sheldon sighed. He was exhausted right now and willing to try just about anything. If Penny had experienced this before, there was a good chance that her advice would be beneficial to this situation. " do I need to do, Penny?" he asked.

"Okay, so go over to the bed. Tell me what she is doing right now"

Sheldon walked over but still tried to keep a good distance for safety purposes. Amy was lying on her stomach and kicking both of her legs. The blankets and two of the bed's pillows were on the floor now.

Sheldon told Penny what he was seeing right now. Penny thought for a second about what she would suggest to him.

"Okay, you should actually try to wake her up. I know that sounds like it might be a bad idea but, I did a lot of research on this after that last time. How about trying to sit by the foot of the bed and grabbing her feet and lightly shaking them? It's a bit risky, but I think it might work." Penny instructed.

" what do I do?" Sheldon asked

"While trying to grab her feet, you should make little noises. I learned that if she can her your voice, she may be able to figure out who you are and then she will know that you aren't going to hurt her. Try that and if that doesn't work, call us back. Good luck."

Sheldon wasn't going to waste any time. He immediately hung up the phone and decided he would thank Penny later if this worked. He walked over to the foot of the bed after placing his phone on the dresser. He wasn't a fan of physical contact, and feet were definitely not one of his favorite body parts, but he was going to do anything he could to help Amy. He cared about her. He cared a lot about her.

Sheldon grabbed one foot in each hand. Her feet began to move quickly, but then began to slow down. As Sheldon did this, he began to make little purring noises. He knew that Amy liked cats and that it was one of the things that they had bonded over. Amy began to calm down. Her arms stopped flailing and fortunately she was back to sleeping normally in about five minutes.

Sheldon then let go of her feet. He picked the blanket off of the floor and covered her with it. He then climbed back in the bed. He stayed on the far left of the bed just in case.

He fell asleep again shortly, but before that had decided that he wasn't going to say anything in the morning.

**I spent a lot of time researching night terrors, and I found a wonderful support forum for people who have them. The advice that Penny gave Sheldon was based on posts I read on there that were responses given when people asked how they could help a significant other with night terrors. **

**I hope this chapter is okay, and thank you for taking your time to read! =D**


	5. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Hello again friends :) I'm sorry about this update coming so is one of those things I love with all of my heart, yet it also causes me to have a great deal of anxiety. I hope everybody is liking the story so far, and thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review! :D**

**Chapter Five: Good Morning, Sunshine!**

_"Amy, You know I have always loved you. I just have a hard time showing it. You are the only woman I want. I just hope you feel the same way I do. It would mean the world to me to hear you tell me that you love me."_

_"Oh Sheldon, Yes! I love you with all of my heart! You make me so happy."_

_Sheldon then leaned forward to hold Amy in his arms and give her the most passionate kiss she could ever imagine. He picked her up in his arms and then gently laid her down on the bed. The scent of the vanilla candles was intoxicating and Amy could hear music. Sheldon took off his jacket and shirt and then reached for the zipper on the back of Amy's dress. He began to gently pull it down. He could feel the soft and smooth skin of Amy's back. He began to kiss her soft lips and she then wrapped her arms around him…_

"Hooooo…" Amy exclaimed as she was suddenly woken up by her ringing cell phone.

She had awoken to an empty hotel room. At first, this was not a surprise, but she then remembered that Sheldon was staying in the same room. She then rolled over and sat up in the bed. She reached for her cell phone and saw that there was a new message. It was from Sheldon.

**Good Morning, Amy **

**Due to the unexpected change in plans, I decided to not wake you up before I left for my first lecture today. I figured that it would be beneficial for you to get some rest. I will be back in our room at 12:30. I will see you then.**

**Sincerely, **

**Sheldon**

Amy set her phone back on the nightstand. It was 9:27 in the morning. The first event she was scheduled to attend began at 2 P.M. However, she decided that it would be a good idea to take advantage of the fact that Sheldon was out of the room and take a shower and get dressed and ready for the day.

She walked over to her suitcase and picked out an outfit for the day. She was now thinking about her previous dream. She had had many dreams like it in the past, but for some reason this felt much different. Amy was very grateful that Sheldon was out of the shared hotel room this morning, otherwise he would have most likely heard her exclamation earlier.

She took off her nightgown and stepped in the shower. At first, she had some trouble getting the shower started, since it was unfamiliar and not like the one that she had back home. After she figured it out, she began to think about the events of yesterday. She had not expected Sheldon to be as willing as he was to agree to share the hotel room. Amy had expected him to throw a fit and start talking about writing complaint letters and calling customer service phone numbers. If that wasn't the case, she had at least expected to be driving a disappointed and angry Sheldon back to Pasadena in the late hours of the night.

She began to wonder if there was a reason for his willingness. Amy knew that Sheldon was a man of science, but she was starting to wonder if he was starting to develop deeper feelings for her. It seemed somewhat unlikely, when she recalled many of their early encounters, but she had come to realize that her feelings for Sheldon, as well as her feelings on relationships in general, had evolved as well. Amy knew very well that change is a part of life, however she also knew that Sheldon was a person who hated change and was quite uncomfortable with it.

By this point, she was finished in the shower. After getting dressed she went to go sit down on the bed. Since it was quiet, Amy thought it would be a good idea to get some reading done and perhaps prepare to the event she would later be attending.

She could stop thinking about how hard this room sharing was probably for Sheldon. Amy loved Sheldon with all of her heart. Sure, it would be nice to hear him say he loved her. Even if there wasn't any sex in their relationship, or even a lot of kissing or touching, she was thankful she had met Sheldon and meeting him had definitely changed her life. After meeting Sheldon, she met Penny, Bernadette and the rest of their group. If she hadn't joined that dating website, she had no idea what her life would be like right now. She was sure that it most likely wouldn't be as wonderful as it is now.

Amy didn't want to lose Sheldon. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was drive him away. She was concerned that he was finding the shared room too stressful and that her staying there could possibly wreck their relationship.

She had only one choice: She had to leave.

She had to pack up. She would need to tell the event organizers that she couldn't stay. Perhaps she would tell them that a family emergency would make it necessary to head home. She began to make a plan in her head as she started to put some of her clothes and other belongings back in her suitcase. She then picked up her purse and headed out of the room and to the elevator.

After the elevator reached the group level, Amy stepped out and followed the signs to get to the conference room. As she approached, she could hear small groups of people chatting and laughing. She entered the room and saw Sheldon standing by the table with the refreshments.

Sheldon noticed her standing there. He was finding this event which was called a "mixer" in which people got to know each other and begin to socialize pointless.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked after he walked over to her.

"Sheldon, I came to tell you that I am leaving. I know that our having to share a hotel room, and more specifically a bed, is an uncomfortable situation for you. I also know that you have been looking forward to attending this conference for quite some time. I think that by me leaving and you being able to have the room and bed to yourself, you will find this conference much more enjoyable and relaxing. With that being said, I hope you have a good time, and I will see you back in Pasadena next week."

Without saying another word, Amy turned around and reached for her suitcase. She reached into her purse to pull out her car keys. While she was looking through her purse attempting to find them, she heard Sheldon speak.

"Don't leave" Sheldon said quietly. He was playing with his hands nervously and looking at the ground.

"What?" Amy said as she looked up from her purse and over at Sheldon.

"I don't want you to leave" Sheldon said "I really want you to stay"

"You do?" Amy asked, quite confused.

"Yes, Amy" Sheldon said "I came to this conference to hear lectures and attend events, but I also came because I happen to like spending time with you. You may not realize it, but I am actually quite fond of you and I have found that we are able to communicate very well. Out of all of the people I have ever met, you understand me more than anybody else has ever been able to."

Amy stood there in shock. She was trying to find the right words to say, but Sheldon continued talking.

"I do not want you to leave because I know for a fact that you were also looking forward to attending these events and you are an amazing girlfriend. You have not made me feel uncomfortable during our stay here so far, and as I said last night, if I had to share a room with anybody in the world, I would choose you. You are intelligent and I do not find you at all annoying, unlike Leonard, as I sometimes tend to find him insufferable."

Amy could not believe what she was hearing. Sheldon, on the other hand, was going to try to give Amy ever reason he possibly could as to why she should stay. He found that being out of his usual routine and in a new setting, even if it was temporary, much more tolerable with somebody he respected and trusted.

For Sheldon, that person was Amy.

"Sheldon…I can't believe you want me to stay so much. I don't know what to say right now." Amy said. She was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Please Amy, just tell me that you'll stay" Sheldon said slowly.

"Yes Sheldon. I will. I will stay." Amy replied. At this point, her eyes were filled with tears she could no longer resist the urge to cry.

Sheldon was a little confused as to why she was crying if she had just agreed to stay. However, he knew what to do. He handed Amy a few tissues from the table behind him. After amy took them from his hand, he walked over to the table with the refreshments and picked up a tea bag. He then took a coffee mug and walked over to the sink and filled it with hot water. After placing the tea bag in the mug, he walked back over to Amy.

He handed her the cup of tea. She looked up at him slowly. She could actually feel the sincerity in his eyes. She took the mug from his hands. However, she began to tear up again.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy said "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Amy." She looked back up at him and he had a small smile on his face.

He then pulled out a chair from a nearby table. "Sit down" he then said. Growing up, Sheldon had always been taught good manners and he knew that he was doing the right thing at this moment.

Amy then sat at the table and Sheldon sat in the seat across from her. She began to drink the cup of tea.

"So, Amy…How was your morning?" Sheldon asked.

Amy then looked at him and smiled.

**I'm sorry, I have a feeling this chapter was pretty short as well, but I felt very guilty that I hadn't updated in a while and I didn't want to keep you all waiting forever.** **The chapters always appear much longer while I'm typing them in the writing program, so I'm still getting used to the difference. Thanks again for reading :) I really appreciate it a ton! 3**


	6. Tickled Pink

**I am so sorry about the long wait for this update! I really am, I wasn't quite sure where I wanted this story to go. I was constantly thinking about what I wanted to do with chapter six, but I couldn't think of an idea that would fit with the beginning (I had several ideas that weren't about Sheldon and Amy in a hotel) Anyway, Please enjoy the story! If you would like to review, that would be awesome =D**

**Also, the reason that Sheldon and Amy's room number is 323 is because of "The Lunar Excitation" (episode 3x23) =D**

_**Warning: This is a very, very short chapter. I apologize.**_

Chapter Six: Tickled Pink

The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful. After Sheldon and Amy started a nice lunch at the restaurant down the street from their hotel, the couple had to split up and attend other events. Amy's event schedule was much lighter than Sheldon's, so she arrived back in room 323 around 3:30 P.M. Sheldon, on the other hand had an even that started at 4:15, so he would not be back for a while.

Amy was still exhausted, although she had no idea why she was tired. If Sheldon was out of the room, she thought that it would be nice to lie down for a little bit to relax. She took off her shoes and sweater, but left on the rest of her clothes and got under the bedspread. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep.

Sheldon appeared back around 5:30 P.M. He wanted to be polite and make sure that there wasn't another incident like last night's in which he appeared unexpectedly and found his girlfriend partially (or fully) undressed. He knocked on the door.

"Knock knock knock…Amy?"

"Knock knock knock…Amy?"

"Knock knock knock…Amy?"

There was no answer. Sheldon's mind began to race. He had hoped that Amy wasn't still thinking about leaving. He thought he had convinced her to stay and had assured her that her presence in the hotel room was not bothering him.

Then again, he also thought about the possibility that Amy had gone out to see the city, or perhaps check on her car. Sheldon opened the door slowly.

Sheldon was relieved when he saw that Amy was there. She was curled up on the bed. She wasn't snoring, but she was making some little noises that Sheldon found kind of cute. He smiled, but then decided that he needed to wake her up and see what their plans were going to be for dinner. He was quite hungry.

"Amy" he tried saying her name softly. She didn't move. He then walked over to the right side of the bed and got closer and said he name again, slightly louder than before. She still didn't move at all. He then tapped on her right shoulder lightly. She started to smile and then giggled a tiny bit.

"Amy, are you awake?" Sheldon asked again, as she had technically not responded to his first attempt to tap her on her shoulder. He tapped her again, but lower on her arm this time. She responded this time by tapping his left leg a couple times. He started laughing.

"Amy, stop! That tickles!" Sheldon said as he laughed

He then started to tickle her left arm because she was clearly awake now. Her eyes opened and with one hand, she reached for her glasses on the nightstand and put them on. She tickled him on his right arm this time. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Amy had rolled over a little bit when she had grabbed her glasses and now Sheldon decided to get her left side and stomach.

"All right Sheldon, I can't breathe!" Amy said as she was laughing so hard that she was getting tears in her eyes. They both had bright red faces from their laughter.

Sheldon then moved back as Amy sat up on the bed.

Amy had never expected a tickle fight with Sheldon. She had enjoyed it a lot, but was very surprised that Sheldon had been such a willing participant. She decided to ask him.

"Sheldon, you do know that you were just touching me and I was touching you, correct?" Amy asked

Sheldon had gone over to the small desk in the room and and had been checking his e-mail on his laptop. When Amy began to speak, he had closed his computer and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, Amy, I am quite aware of what we just did" Sheldon replied.

The tone in his voice had made Amy nervous now. She was now afraid that she had upset him and made his angry.

"Are you…" Amy paused "Are you okay with it?" Amy asked him. She braced herself to hear him say that he didn't enjoy it and that it would never happen again.

"Yes, Amy. It was okay. I must say, I definitely am not as opposed to physical contact as I was previously. Tickle fights, also are something I experienced as a child. My sister would tickle me all the time, but I hated it. When it was you, however, I didn't mind it as much. I actually found it to be an experience that was somewhat enjoyable"

Amy sat on the bed in silence. Sheldon had just told her that he both enjoyed their tickle fight and that he was beginning to tolerate physical contact. This was somewhat shocking to her. She began to smile. Right now, she really just wanted to run over to Sheldon and hug him and give him a kiss, much like she had when he gave her the tiara. However, she didn't do any of that, because she decided it would be best to take things slow and not push Sheldon too fast.

**Once again, I am really sorry about the wait between chapters and the lack of length in this chapter. I'm not feeling too well right now, and it has affected my confidence in my writing and everything else. I'll start working on Chapter seven soon and hopefully it will not be a disappointment. I love you all 3**


	7. Sparking Water or White Wine?

**Hello everybody :) Thank you all for your continued support. I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. I experinced a few setbacks, but all is well now. I also would like to thank Aybike (moonybike on Tumblr) and Cristhel (glitteryshinylight on Tumblr and HikaMisaki on Fanfiction) for all of your support.**

**Thank you for reading. If you would like to review, that would be awesome. Also, I like constructive criticism. It is very helpful to me :D**

* * *

It was now 7:30 P.M. After a long discussion, Amy and Sheldon had decided that they would attend an additional event. It was a more formal dinner in the ballroom of the hotel. Sheldon didn't really want to go, however he was also not in the mood to think of another way to get dinner. This dinner would be free with their conference attendance, and it was right in the hotel, so there would not be a drive or a long walk to get there.

It was a formal dinner, though. They had both packed a few dressier outfits, just to make sure they had everything they needed and were prepared for just about anything. It didn't take them long to get ready. Sheldon admired the fact that Amy wasn't one of those women who spent hours in the bathroom to get ready for an event. All she really did was get dressed and put on a small amount of makeup. It took about 30 minutes.

"Sheldon, are you ready?" Amy asked as she picked up a small purse from the top of the dresser. They looked at each other for a moment. Amy was wearing a black dress. It was about knee-length and she had a black sweater on over the dress. She didn't have tights on and Sheldon admired her lovely bare legs. Sheldon had dressed up a bit, too. He was wearing a purple shirt and a tie.

"Yes." Sheldon replied "Amy, you look very nice" he said, as he looked at the ground. Giving compliments was not his best thing, but he knew Amy was a beautiful girl, and he wanted to let her know. This felt strange for him.

Amy was beyond flattered. "Thank you, Sheldon" she said. "You look quite lovely as well" she said as she began to smile. There was nothing like a compliment from the somewhat robotic man than she loved with all of her heart.

The two of them then headed to the dining room. The couple was then seated at a table with five other people. Neither Sheldon nor Amy knew any of them. The table setting was quite formal. There were three forks and four glasses for each person. A waiter came around pouring glasses of white wine into one glass and sparkling water into the other. He had finished Amy's glasses and started on Sheldon's.

"Excuse me, sir! I don't drink alcohol!" Sheldon said after the waiter had finished pouring a glass of wine for Sheldon.

The waiter gave him a funny look. "I'm sorry, sir. I've already poured the you don't want it, don't drink it."

Sheldon opened his mouth to object, but the waiter had already moved on to the next table.

However, at some point, Sheldon mistook the glass of white wine for his sparking water. Sheldon didn't notice the difference between the noticed the difference in glasses when she looked his way.

'Sheldon" she whispered "That isn't your water. That's the wine glass you've been drinking from"

Sheldon just stared at her. The effects of the alcohol must have been kicking in already. He then began to laugh. At first, it was quiet giggles, but it then began to evolve into hysterical laughter. The other people at the table began to look his way, as he continued to laugh. Soon, the surrounding tables were looking at him too.

Amy knew this wasn't good. She personally had never witnessed Sheldon intoxicated, but had heard stories from both Penny and Leonard of Sheldon's drunken shenanigans.

These were fellow scientists they were dining with. They weren't just random customers at The Cheesecake Factory. Amy decided it would be best to probably come up with a reason as to why they should leave.

She tapped Sheldon lightly on the shoulder. "Sheldon, I'm very tired and not feeling well. Can we please head back to the room for the night?"

"I see" Sheldon replied. His words were a bit slurred, but she could still understand what he was saying fortunately.

"I'm sorry" Amy then said to the remaining people at the table. 'I think we will head upstairs for the evening. It was a pleasure meeting you all"

She picked up her small purse and walked out of the room. She thought Sheldon had followed her but he hadn't. Amy walked back in and grabbed Sheldon's hand to lead him out of the dining hall. He was standing near a table of Geologists and Amy knew that his intoxicated state mixed with his lack of respect for their field would cause him to say something stupid and might lead to him losing his job. That was the last thing Amy wanted to happen.

She had walked Sheldon down to the elevator and pushed the button of the third floor. Sheldon then stumbled a bit. Amy held out her arm for him to grab to keep his balance. He then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sheldon, you're drunk" Amy tried to explain to him "Please don't do anything you will regret later"

Sheldon looked at her and grinned. "No, Amy, I know what I want tonight"

He was slurring his words a bit more now. They got into the elevator and got off at the third floor. Amy continued to help Sheldon walk. She opened the door to their room. Sheldon immediately sat on the bed "Come here, you beautiful vixen" He said.

Amy's jaw dropped. "I now understand why he doesn't drink" She thought. It seemed strange to her that one glass of wine was impairing Sheldon's usually excellent judgement so much.

She was now sweating a lot, so she decided to put some cold water on her face. She closed the door to the bathroom, and washed her face, and then her hands. She reached for a towel to dry them off, when Sheldon suddenly burst in the door. He did not knock even once.

"Sheldon!" Amy was definitely not his usual behavior.

Luckily, she was completely clothed and this wasn't like what had happened last night.

"Sheldon. Please listen to me. You are drunk, Please don't do anything you will regret. I know you aren't ready for sex yet. I don't want you do do anything like that until you are completely ready. I also want us both to be sober. Since it will be the first time for both of us, I really hope it can be special and something we will not forget and something we can also look back at fondly"

Sheldon's facial expression was much different now. He looked very tired. He opened his mouth slightly.

"Amy" he said softly "I'm sorry"

He then passed out on the bathroom floor. Amy then grabbed one of the bath towels and folded it up. She crouched down and lifted his head enough to place the towel underneath his head. She remember that he had done the same for her once.

After leaving the bathroom, Amy noticed that it was now 10:30 at night. Without doing anything besides taking off her shoes, she curled up on the bed. She fell asleep within the next 15 minutes.

She knew that Sheldon would have a lot of questions when he woke up in the morning on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it much more than I can properly express through a computer. **

**Also, I can't wait for the season seven premiere! I'm crossing my fingers too for Mayim, Jim and the show at the Emmy's :D**


End file.
